completely_kentuckyfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank X Walker Bibliography
Anthologies Edited *2007 – America! What's My Name? Poetry Collections *2000 – Affrilachia *2004 – Buffalo Dance: The Journey of York *2005 – Black Box: Poems *2008 – When Winter Come: The Ascension of York *2010 – Isaac Murphy: I Dedicate This Ride *2013 – Turn Me Loose: The Unghosting of Medgar Evers *2015 – About Flight *2017 – Ink Stains & Watermarks: New and Collected Poems Poems *2000 – Clifton I *2000 – Wishbone *2000 – Statues of Liberty *2000 – Matriarch *2000 – Cease Fire *2000 – Rock Star *2000 – Crooked Afro *2000 – Hummingbird *2000 – Death by Basketball *2000 – Neapolitan *2000 – CP Time *2000 – Lil' Kings *2000 – Sweet B *2000 – Violins or Violen...ce *2000 – Taking the Stares *2000 – Million Man March *2000 – The Harvest *2000 – Dogon *2000 – Healer *2000 – Fireproof *2000 – Amazin' Grace *2000 – A Wake *2000 – Red-Handed *2000 – Poetry Moments *2000 – Diamond Seed *2000 – In Hell Exhale *2000 – Mermaid *2000 – Stop Looking and Listen *2000 – My Boy D' *2000 – Nikki *2000 – Ed Works *2000 – Jibaros *2000 – Sara Yevo *2000 – Indiana *2000 – Affrilachia *2000 – Breakfast in Hazard *2000 – Kentucke *2000 – Clifton II *2004 – Wind Talker *2004 – Work Ethic *2004 – God's House *2004 – Primer *2004 – At Ease *2004 – Sundays and Christmas *2004 – Calendar *2004 – Her Current *2004 – Medicine Man *2004 – Spirit Mound *2004 – Wasicum Sapa *2004 – Winter Leaf *2004 – Buffalo Dance *2004 – No Offense *2004 – Leading Men *2004 – Domestique *2004 – Work Song *2004 – Perfume *2004 – Black Magic *2004 – Sandstone Thighs *2004 – Mouths and Waters *2004 – The Portage *2004 – Sun Son *2004 – Double Yolks *2004 – Ornithologists *2004 – Swap Meet *2004 – Promises *2004 – Nomenclature *2004 – Respect House *2004 – Prosperity *2004 – Vision Quest *2004 – Vision Quest II *2004 – Ananse *2004 – Mythology *2004 – Earth Tones *2004 – Sweat Lodge *2004 – Doubt *2004 – Cold Hearted *2004 – Sad Eye *2004 – Aurora Borealis *2004 – Electorate *2004 – Winter with Jonah *2004 – Majesty *2004 – Pomp's Tower *2004 – The Little Sneeze *2004 – York Haichu *2004 – Pastry Chefs *2004 – Unravel *2004 – Revisionist History *2004 – Monticello *2004 – Souvenir *2004 – Just Rewards *2004 – A Love Supreme *2004 – Holy Water *2004 – Ursa Major *2004 – Cumulonimbus *2004 – Birth Day *2005 – Kentucky vs. Texas Western, 1966 *2005 – Handmade *2005 – Canning Memories *2005 – View Finder *2005 – Kodak Moment *2005 – Photosynthesis *2005 – Family Reunion *2005 – Glutton *2005 – Sugar Babies *2005 – Twenty-First Sentry *2005 – Writes of Passage *2005 – Too Wise Men *2005 – Elves *2005 – Altitude Adjustment *2005 – Enough *2005 – Jesuit *2005 – Curiosity *2005 – Why We Keep Plants *2005 – Frontier Spirit *2005 – Creek Philosophy *2005 – Salt *2005 – Last Words *2005 – Earthmen *2005 – Lil' League Shaman *2005 – Jumpman *2005 – Teed Off *2005 – Nosotros *2005 – Double Exposure *2005 – Rustlin' *2005 – We Real Crunk *2005 – Brer Fox *2005 – Cold Still *2005 – When I Can't Find the Words *2005 – Walk With Me Basho *2005 – Literary Patriarch *2005 – After Charlotte Left George Ella's Party at Hindman *2005 – My Poems Been Runnin' They Mouths Again *2005 – How to Bury a Dead Man *2005 – Write Like a Dog *2005 – The Dozens *2005 – Crooked Letter Crooked Letter Eye Humpback Humpback Eye *2005 – Memento *2005 – Boonesborough *2005 – Beacon *2005 – Great Day in Harlan *2005 – Blues Ridge *2005 – Meteorologist *2005 – Theory of Relativity *2005 – Bread and Fruit *2005 – Massage *2005 – Camel Conquers Eye of Needle *2005 – Ms. Cegenation *2005 – Sunday Morning *2005 – Son Rise *2005 – Black Leprechauns *2005 – Spit Shine *2005 – Silent Witness *2005 – Fetal Position *2005 – Hollow *2005 – Last Writes: A Requiem for Mama *2005 – Haiku for Nikki *2005 – La Arquitectura *2005 – Voyeur *2005 – Cincinnati *2005 – He Who Sleeps Alone *2005 – Black Box *2005 – Anniversary *2005 – Wings *2007 – In the Name a the Father *2007 – The River Speaks *2007 – Watkuweis Speaks *2007 – Art of Seduction *2007 – Lovers' Moon *2007 – Primer II *2007 – Praying Feets *2007 – Murmuration *2007 – Field Up *2007 – Unwelcome Guest *2007 – Real Costs *2007 – Umatilla Prophecy *2007 – Eye of the Beholder *2008 – Role Call *2008 – Homecoming *2008 – The Melting *2008 – The Great Inquisition *2008 – How the River Like a Snake *2008 – Without Bibles *2008 – Whupped *2008 – Like a Virgin *2008 – Like Raven from Head to Toe *2008 – Quiet Storm *2008 – Midnight Ride *2008 – Circle a Gifts *2008 – Forsaking All Others *2008 – Meteorology *2008 – False Impressions *2008 – Praise Song *2008 – Hunters' Code *2008 – Signigying *2008 – Settling Debts *2008 – Learning Curve *2008 – Concentric *2008 – Common Ground *2008 – How to Say Goodbye to the Ocean *2008 – Cutting Back *2008 – To Honor and Obey *2008 – Ananse Returns *2008 – Rose and York's Wife Debate the Merits of Love *2008 – Whiskey Talks *2008 – Real Medicine *2008 – How I Know Mamma Out There Watching *2008 – Wordsmith *2008 – Devil's Tower and the Big Dipper *2008 – Power a Touch *2008 – Red, Light, and Blue *2008 – Rose Shows Her Thorns *2008 – Summer a Peace *2008 – A New York *2008 – Dream Catcher *2008 – End a the Song *2008 – Say My Name *2008 – Unwelcome Guest *2008 – The Sunflower Seed Oil Conjure *2008 – Chapel a Love *2008 – To Have and to Hold *2008 – Real Costs *2008 – Seeing is Believing *2010 – Murphy's Secret *2010 – I Dedicate This Ride *2010 – I Thought Slavery Was a Song *2010 – For Family and Country *2010 – The Right to Bear Arms *2010 – Camp Nelson *2010 – The Heart of the Matter *2010 – The Good Book *2010 – How Faith Works *2010 – What Mamma Knows *2010 – Defining Wealth *2010 – Uncle Eli's Boys *2010 – Uncle Eli's Rules *2010 – Temple of My Familiar *2010 – Quality Time *2010 – Science Class for Jockeys *2010 – Yardstick *2010 – Groom *2010 – Touch *2010 – Thy Will Be Done *2010 – Perfect Timing *2010 – Keeper of the Flame *2010 – Finer Womanhood *2010 – Come Sunday It's Derby *2010 – Nomenclature *2010 – Walking Tall *2010 – Down the Backstretch *2010 – First Kiss *2010 – Mass Choir *2010 – More Than Luck *2010 – Horseshoes *2010 – Isaacstan *2010 – Black Gentry *2010 – I Find it Easy to Deflect *2010 – Negritude Test *2010 – Truth Talk *2010 – Looks Like a Rich White Lady, But *2010 – Oh, Weep No More Today *2010 – Silver Stakes *2010 – Attitude Adjustment *2010 – God's House *2010 – Empty Nest *2010 – Pound for Pound *2010 – Too Heavy *2010 – Character *2010 – Blinders *2010 – The Power of Sports *2010 – Don't Let the Nigger Win *2010 – Player Vigil *2010 – Ain't Your Uncle Tom or Uncle Remus *2010 – The Color of Racing *2010 – Isaac Grants an Interview *2010 – Colored Jockeys Show the Way *2010 – On the Way to the Pasture *2010 – How to Break a Thoroughbred *2010 – February *2010 – Here Lies *2010 – Healing Songs *2010 – Praise Song *2013 – What Kills Me *2013 – Ambiguity over the Confederate Flag *2013 – Rotten Fruit *2013 – Humor Me *2013 – The N-Word *2013 – Southern Sports *2013 – Byron De La Beckwith Dreaming I *2013 – I'd Wish I Was in Dixie Too *2013 – Fire Proof *2013 – Listening to Music *2013 – Life Apes Art Apes Life: Byron De La Beckwith Reflects on Birth of a Nation *2013 – White of Way *2013 – Music, Niggers & Jews *2013 – Swamp Thing *2013 – Stand by Your Man *2013 – Husbandry *2013 – Unwritten Rules for Young Black Boys Wanting to Live in Mississippi Long Enough to Become a Man *2013 – Byron De La Beckwith Dreaming II *2013 – After Dinner in Money, Mississippi *2013 – World War Too *2013 – Believing in Hymn *2013 – Southern Bells *2013 – Fighting Extinction *2013 – Harriet Tubman as Villain: A Ghost Story *2013 – Legal Lynching *2013 – After the FBI Searched the Bayou *2013 – Haiku for Emmett Till *2013 – No More Fear *2013 – When Death Moved In *2013 – Byron De La Beckwith Dreaming III *2013 – After Birth *2013 – Sorority Meeting *2013 – One-Third of 180 Grams of Lead *2013 – Arlington *2013 – Cross-Examination *2013 – Bighearted *2013 – Anatomy of Hate *2013 – What They Call Irony *2013 – On Moving to California *2013 – One Mississippi, Two Mississippis *2013 – A Final Accounting *2013 – Now One Wants to Be President *2013 – Epiphany *2013 – Last Meal Haiku *2013 – White Knights *2013 – Evers Family Secret Recipe *2013 – The Assurance Man *2013 – Gift of Time *2013 – Heavy Wait Walker, Frank X